Two Paths
Appearing Cast Anyone alive will be in colour. Anyone dead will be in black and white. Alex.jpg|Alex Alison.jpg|Alison Alyssa.png|Alyssa Andres.png|Andres AngelikaUD.png|Angelika Becca.jpg|Becca Carl.png|Carl Gina.png|Gina Joseph.png|Joe KyleUD.jpg|Kyle LilyUD.png|Lily Matthew.jpg|Matt MayaUD.png|Maya NathanUD.jpg|Nathan Perry.jpg|Perry Rufus.jpg|Rufus Sis.jpg|Sis Sydney.jpg|Sydney TimBW.jpg|Tim TraeBW.jpg|Trae Zach.jpg|Zach Story Joe, Maya and Nathan - Split Path - 22:18 "Split up? Are you disabled?" Joe says to Nathan, who just shrugs his shoulders back to him. "We should climb the hill, obviously. I'm not risking going in some dodgy mineshaft when we have a perfectly clear path to go through. Let's go." Joe demands the whole group as they continue to walk up the hill, the wind only getting worse as they attempt to climb up the almost vertically steep hill, using all of their energy. "Is there any heating system at this cabin? I'm freezing." Maya says in between abnormally heavy breaths. "How would I know?" Nathan replies as he turns to face Maya. "You ok?" He aks her, worried. "I'm fine..." She replies, her breath shortening as she collapses to her knees, clutching her chest. "Clearly not, what the fuck?!" Nathan shouts as he runs back to her, Joe doing the same. "What's wrong?!" He shouts in a frenzy. "...My inhaler..." She says breathing heavily as she rummages through her backpack. "...It's not here..." "Jesus christ..." Joe scoffs. "Well, I wanted to go down the mineshaft, but you had to bring us up here. It's fucking freezing, windy as hell and we're tired just walking to the top of it, now we have to walk back down and you didn't even give us a chance to say no to it all." Nathan complains. "Fuck you, Nathan. If you wanted to go in the mineshaft you should have said something. Maybe we can all just walk the fuck on back and go in it then?" Joe retaliates, angered at Nathan's comment. "Guys...stop..." Maya tells them, trying to get to her feet. "Wait, Maya, What's that tag on your bag?" Nathan asks, honing in to the bag. "It says Lily... Oh shit, Lily has your bag." "We need to get her there, fast!" Joe shouts as he picks Maya up, holding her in his arms, Nathan and Joe speeding up down the other side of the hill. Becca and Lily - Second Cabin Generator Outhouse - 22:20 "The gate won't open..." Becca comments in a monotnous tone. "Just turn the generator on, you idiot." Lily replies, heading to a generator outhouse. She approaches the old, worn down building. She grabs the rusted door handle, throwing the splintered, old door. The room was almost empty other than the generator inside, The cold, dense air cutting at her nerves. With each breath she takes a small, offwhite cloud floats through the air. She reaches her hand out, flipping switches on the generator, Becca looking at her from the doorway. Suddenly, Lily pulls at the handle, switching the generator on, The light on the gate turning from red to green. "It's as easy as that." Lily tells Becca, bluntly. "Let's go inside." She commands, walking past Becca as she storms to the front gate. In the distance, Lily notices a small shadow that grows larger as it nears. "Lily?!" A familiar voice shouts as the come into her vision, she sees Joe holding Maya in his arms, bolting toward them. "We need that bag, now!" He shouts at her. "Let's go inside first, what the fuck even happened?!" Lily replies in confusion, throwing the gate open as the four of them run inside. "She needs her inhaler, now." Joe demands, grabbing the bag off Lily's back. "That's my bag, asshat!" She shouts as Joe pulls an inhaler out of it. "Maya's bag, actually. Nathan has your bag." He notifies her, handing Maya her inhaler. The door slams shut as Becca stands at the doorway, her head leavel to the large window on the door. "And where is Nathan, exactly?" She asks. Joe opens his mouth to reply as Becca lets out a scream, a strange deformed hand smashing through the window, Grabbing her by the hair and pulling her back through the door window, out into the cold harsh winter storm. The screaming continues as she is dragged down the cabin pathway and through the forest. Lily grabs a hunter rifle left in the cabin and chases after her in a hurried panic, Joe following, leaving Maya behind. "Becca!" She screams, hoping for a reply. "Lily! Help me, please!" She screams back, her voice tearing out in rags as the ground rips her shirt, creating cuts in her back, blood pouring for the wounds as the figure refuses to let go of her, Lily and Joe continue to chase her down the path, dodging fallen trees and large rocks as they reach the enterance of a cave, Lily, with no hesitation, chases the figure and Becca inside, hoping to catch up as she cocks the gun, pointing it forward. Joe follows her and sounds die down, Becca can't be heard from any direction. Infront of them is a large elevator leading down to a mine shaft and all of a sudden Becca is dropped from a considerable height, her face completely white, blood pouring from her back. "Oh my god... Becca?" Lily begins to question whether the girl infront of her is alive. She throws the gun back to Joe and leans next to Becca, placing her hand on her chest, hoping to feel her heart beat. She sticks her head inside the elevator which Becca lays in as she whispers. "Help...me..." After Becca uses her final ounce of conciousness, her body relaxes as she lays completely still, however, her heart still beating at a somewhat normal pace. "She's just knocked ou--" Lily begins to say as the weight on the elevator becomes too much for it's old, rusted machinery. The elevator starts to cave in, falling Lily looks up as it slams down on her head, tearing it clean off of her shoulders, blood pouring everywhere as the elevator and Becca fall to the very bottom floor. "Holy shit!" Joe screams, falling down. He sees Lily's headless body lay there, all of sudden they were both dead. Gone. In a flash. He grabs the gun, remembering Maya is back at the cabin and quickly runs back for safety, hoping to escapre this nightmare. Alison - Alex's Cabin - 22:27 "How the fuck can his body be missing? Are you disabled? This just proves it's some fucking prank." Alison shouts, dissmissive of the whole situation. "Prank or not, I'm about to crap my pants." Zach comments, everyone looking at him, confused. "If, by some chance there is a crazy axe-wielding maniac trying to murder us all, Was it really a good idea to send those five out on their own?" Sis questions the group as they all look awkwardly at eachother. "Jesus, You're all idiots..." "The fuck did you just call me?" Alison asks her, angrily. "Okay, girls, calm down. We don't need this right now." Alex demands. "We should have four people in each bedroom, safety in number and all." "And if one of those four are some murdering maniac?" Sis says, trying to inform the group. "Are you saying it's one of us? That's just ridiculous..." Gina says, hoping it isn't true. "Not saying, suggesting." Sis replies, smiling. "It's not." Alex tells her. "That's a stupid accusation." "Whatever." She replies, bluntly. "You know, You can all sit about and talk about some killer that doesn't fucking exist while I go take a bath, Okay?" Alison informs the group, heading up stairs. "Someone died in that, though..." Rufus tells her. "NO, Okay?! No one died in that fucking bath tub, If I've said it once, I've said it a million fucking times, It's fake. Get that through your dense skulls you idiots. Jeez." Alison shouts at him, storming toward the bathroom. "...and on that note, I'm going to bed." Matt announces grabbing his bag and heading to the bedrooms. "Me too." Kyle joins in as a large group of people get ready for bed, hoping to sleep through the rest of the night. 'Flashback - Nathan - Mineshaft - 22:18 "Wait, Maya, What's that tag on your bag?" Nathan asks, honing in to the bag. "It says Lily... Oh shit, Lily has your bag." "We need to get her there, fast!" Joe shouts as he picks Maya up, holding her in his arms, Nathan and Joe speeding up down the other side of the hill. They continue to run quickly over a wooden structure as it breaks under their weight, Nathan falling through. "Shit, Nathan are you okay?!" Joe shouts down, with no reply. He considers helping Nathan as he looks down at Maya as she turns an off-blue colour. "Stay there, I'll come back for you!" He shouts down as he heads to the nearby cabin. Nathan lays on the ground, his vision blurred from the impact of his fall, however his skull not damaged. He looks down to see a large cut on his leg, blood pouring out of it. Lily's bag lays nearby. He quickly grabs it and tries to get to his feet, struggling, propping himself up against the wall. He looks at his surroundings and finds himself within the mineshaft they passed earlier, completely lost and disorientated, the pitch black seemingly neverending. A few feet infront of him he notices a lantern and rummages through Lily's bag, finding two matches. He light the lantern and grabs it, walking through the mineshaft, which was almost like a maze. He hobbled the whole way through all of the long, winding corridors, leaning against the wall the whole time, trying to keep his balance as the pain in his leg grew. He grew suspicious of the damage in his leg as his cut wasn't that deep and looked down to see a spike pretruding through his thigh, barely missing the bone within. He begins to panic as he starts to rush out of the mineshaft, desperate to get some help. "Help!" He shouts as there's suddenly a loud, inhuman screech that echoes through the mineshaft. He quickly quiets down, but continues to walk, his heart racing. By chance, he sees a light as he walks toward it, he notices the exit, but next to it lays a deer skull, covered in blood with ancient writing on the walls. He picks up the skull, inspecting it as he hears the screech yet again. He throws the skull away, almost running out of the mineshaft to escape whatever was within. He walks as fast as he can through the cold forest, the wind growing harsher, snow blowing in his face as he begins to lose his way, not knowing where to go he heads a random direction, hoping it leads him to safety as he sees a large blast of fire, which almost comes from nowhere, causing him to panic and in a hurried rush, he falls, pushing the spike further into his leg, the blood rushing from his body and knocks himself out, laying in the cold snow as it slowly turns red. Sis and Perry - Alex's Cabin - 22:30 "There's something going on here and honestly, I don't feel safe here at all" Sis confides in Perry. "Theres a tool shed out side, it's full of things that can be used as weapons, we could always go out and take one of them, hide them in our pillows or something..." Perry suggest, to which Sis grabs her wrist and they head outside, grabbing their coats off the hangers on the way out. "Everyone's going to sleep, they wont notice we're gone." Sis says, trying to comfort herself in the fact she's about to steal a sharp weapon from a tool shed. They head to a somewhat out-of-place shed. It looks almost brand new, no marks or dents to be found, the windows looked cleaned and the enviroment somehow seems welcoming, They wander inside to see an abundance of usable items, hammers, wrenches, spanners, none of which please them as they notice large round saws laying on the floor, covered in the colour red. Sis looks at Perry with discomfort. "They're probably just rusted..." Perry tries to comfort Sis. "You know just as well as I do what that is. Let's just get out of here." They both turn around to see a person wearing a clown mask with long straggly hair standing behind them. With one swing, he knocks Sis unconcious and Perry lets out a scream, being knocked unconcious just seconds later. Meanwhile, Alison lays in the large bath tub, her earphones plugged into her IPhone 5, which has a Hello Kitty case covering it. She lays, relaxed in the bath tub, her eyes closed as she listens to her playlist called "Kawaii-Ass Bitches". She stays completely still, not giving a care in the world. The door to the bathroom opens as a man makes his way inside. He stands, holding a machete with blood on it, the blood dripping off, hitting the floor. Alison doesn't notice, listening closely to her music as she bops her head side to side. The man walks closer as he puts a clown mask on his face, holding the machete up. Suddenly, he turns and heads out of the room in a hurried walk, the door slams shut and Alison suddenly sits upright, pulling her earphones out of her ears. "Hello?!" She shouts. "Which one if you fucking perverts came in here?" She heard nothing but silence as she begins to worry. "Jesus fuck..." She stands up, wrapping a white towel around herself as she heads out of the door. "Seriously, guys, You're fucking creeps. Who walks in on someone taking a bath?" She continues down the stairs and heads to the screen room as the door suddenly slams shut behind her and she jumps, letting out a scream. "Hello Alison" A distorted voice says over the speaker. "Welcome to my game." Alison shakes her head. "Seriously? Guys? This is fucking stupid." She says as the voice becomes louder. "Whoever escapes first wins... You have a ten second start... Go." Alison just laughs as she walks to the door, throwing it open to see the masked man staring directly back at her, She screams, walking backwards as the man just stares at her and begins to whisper. "Five, four, three..." He whispers suspicously. Alison grabs a porcelain vase and throws it directly at him, smashing it over his head as she runs out of the other door, heading towards the basement. The man begins to chase her as she runs through the basement, knocking over multiple things on her way by, One hand holding the towel around her body. She approaches a locked door as the man begins to approach her. "Good night..." He says, knocking her out with a swift punch. Alison, Sis and Perry - Tool Shed - 22: 45 Sis and Alison find themselves strung up on a board, a large circular saw blade infront of them. Locked, in the smaller part of the shed is Perry, who wakes up just moments later. She looks through the glass to see Alison ad Sis tied up to the board and they all begin to panic. "What the fuck is going on?!" Alison shouts as she begins to to struggle in an attempt to get out. "Let me out of here!" Sis screams as she joins Alison, attempting to wriggle her way out of the contraption. Perry runs towards the door, pulling at the handle hurriedly in an attempt to go in and save them, the door being locked. "What the fuck is going on?!" Alison screams, panicking. "Hello ladies." A voice can be heard in a speaker, distorted. "You again?! Listen you fucker, let me out of here!!" Alison screams at him. "Perry, Infront of you, you will see a lever and on either side, A picture of each of the girls in front of you. On the left, Alison; On the right, Sis." Perry looks at the lever in worry, scared what is about to happen. "LET US OUT I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" Alison begins to scream in anger, her voice becoming ragged, her face turning red. "You must choose; Who lives, and who dies." Everyone looks at eachother in complete shock as they begin to scream and shout in a large uproar. "NO, NO, NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW, JUST LET US OUT OF HERE, PLEASE!" Alison screams as she breaks down, crying, her heart racing as she slowly starts to have a panic attack. Sis' whole body freezes, she doesn't move at all, her face shows nothing but shock as tears fall from her eyes, Perry trying desperately to escape. "Your choice, stay here and starve, or two of you can go. Perry decides." The voice suddenly stops as Perry looks back at the lever, indecisive of what to do. She looks back at the girls who are screaming for their lives, begging for Perry to save them. She places her hand on the lever and pushes it in one direction. Alternative If you chose for them to all go through the mineshaft, Maya would not have strained her body and would not have needed her inhaler, Nathan would not have fallen and hurt himself. The three of them would search the mineshaft, coming across the deer skull/shrine and heard the screams, after they ran out, they would head to the cabin, where Becca still would have been taking by the creature, however, they would all chase after her, Lily dying and Maya, Joe and Nathan being lost in the cave. If they were to split up with Nathan and Maya going up hill, Joe going in the mineshaft, Joe would have been okay, found the shrine, heard the screeching, went to the cabin and chased Becca after she was stolen, however, Nathan and Maya would not have appeared. Nathan would not be able to carry Maya after she needs her inhaler and would have got lost trying to find the cabin, leaving Maya on the hill on her own and Nathan falling into the mineshaft, Maya running out of breath dying and Nathan having the spike in his leg, the same events would occur and he would feint after seeing the flame thrower man. If they split up with Maya and Nathan going in the mineshaft, they would have been okay, encountering the same things and making it to the cabin safely, same with Joe. They then would have chased becca, lily would die and they would be lost in the cave. Question Which Direction should Perry push the lever? A - Kill Alison B - Kill Sis